Kagome
by Eldaya
Summary: Kagome añora a Inuyasha, asi que decide volver a aquél mundo atestado de peligros. Pero, ¿Cómo se lo tomará Inuyasha?


Kagome pensaba con embarazosa vergüenza cómo se había hechado en brazos de Inuyasha.

Cuando le vió, lo único que sintió fué que quería sentir su calor, y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos ; con inocencia le dijo que lo había echado de menos, y que por ello había regresado de su mundo.

Y ahora, al pensar en ello, se le teñían las mejillas de rubor.

Su corazón estaba triste, y en la garganta tenía un nudo que no podía deshacer.

Estaba intranquila, y sentía que no debía estar allí.

Inuyasha no le dijo nada que pudiera servirle de consuelo, parecía que estuviera enfadado más que aliviado, y eso la rompía incesantemente.

Ni siquiera se habían mirado a los ojos ; Kagome sentía que la traspasaban con una mirada glacial, que no podía enfrentar.

Había pasado ya el día, y la noche sin luna escondía su figura, en un rincón alejado del claro donde se habían parado a descansar.

Sentía un gran cansancio, pero no podía dormir.

Aunque cerrase los ojos no podía concentrarse en el sopor, y menos cuando se le aparecía en su mente la cara dulce de Inuyasha, y aquellos ojos dorados que la desnudaban completamente.

¡Argh¡No puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza! - exclamó Kagome, rabiosa por dedicarle tanto tiempo al medio demonio que ni siquiera estaría pensando en ella.

¿Qué es lo que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza, Kagome? - una voz aterciopelada a su espalda hizo que pegara un brinco.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, helándole la sangre en las venas, y agachó la mirada al suelo, sin querer girarse para verle ; aunque aún así seguía atenta a sus movimientos, aguzando el oído para seguir sus pasos, que se acercaban hacia ella.

El peso del cuerpo cayó resbalando por el tronco sobre el que Kagome se había apoyado, y el aroma cálido del medio demonio la hizo estremecer.

Rodeados de un silencio incómodo, los latidos de aquellos corazones se unían en una plegaria, deseando ser liberados ya de aquella enorme y pesada carga que los estaba consumiendo.

Kagome sentía la respiración de Inuyasha, que a su vez desviaba la vista a la lejanía, como si pudiera ver hasta el último detalle del horizonte que se extendía ante ellos.

Así estuvieron largo rato, sin decirse absolutamente nada, pero a la vez diciendoselo todo con sus silencios y las fugaces miradas que se echaban de tanto en tanto, aprovechando que el otro parecía no darse cuenta.

Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza en el árbol, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo aire fresco lentamente.

Kagome se sentía mareada, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía de los nervios y la sacudía, y no sabía bien porqué, pero su cuerpo raccionaba casi por su propia cuenta

Eran terribles las ganas que sentía de abalanzarse otra vez sobre él, no obstante, no podía permitirse hacer lo mismo, así que intentó distraer sus pensamientos, llenos de él, y concentrarse en los ruidos que la noche albergaba.

¿Porqué has vuelto? - preguntó Inuyasha, después de aqué´l largo silencio.

Kagome se estremeció, sus labios querían hablar, pero su corazón tenía miedo.

Con timidez, le repitió en un medio susurro :

Porque te echaba de menos...-

El calor de sus mejillas delataba que se sentía de lo más vulnerable.

Aquella noche no era la mujer de espíritu fuerte y valiente, sino sólo una chica, que empezaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos más ocultos.

Y a pesar de que la negrura de la noche no dejaba atisbar ni el más mínimo detalle exacto, ella sintió que Inuyasha podía ver con claridad sus mejillas teñidas de rubor escarlata.

No entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Extrañas este mundo, lleno de peligros y monstruos que pueden matarte en cualquier momento? - la miró ceñudo, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

No me importa si estoy contigo.. Si estuviera en mi mundo y no pudiera verte, eso sí sería mi muerte.. - susurró apenas para sí misma, confiando en que Inuyasha no la hubiera escuchado.

Poco después cayó en la cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía algunos sentidos demasiado desarrollados, y volvió a tener miedo, al saber a ciencia cierta que la había oído.

Inuyasha se ruborizó al oír esas palabras ; no esperaba aquella respuesta ni la reacción de Kagome al verle otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Él, siempre seguro de sí mismo, valiente y audaz, que no temía enfrentarse a ningún peligro... se sentía ahora cohibido por la muchacha, que lentamente se había hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en llenar lentamente sus pulmones de aire y desechar aquella sensación tan extraña.

Kagome sentía que los nervios la estaban reconcomiendo, y estaba algo incómoda al pensar cuán vulnerable se estaba mostrando ante él ; con la fuerza de espíritu que solía tener en cualquier situación, y ahora, era tan débil...

Sentía rabia y desesperanza, y muchos celos.

No soportaba la idea de que Kikyô pudiera tenerle, y que Inuyasha pensara siempre en ella, aunque era comprensible dada su horrible separación...

No podía luchar contra aquello.

Le dolía el corazón, y posó su mano sobre el pecho intentando acallarlo.

Se levantó lentamente, arrastrando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, y estuvo tentada de echar a correr hacia cualquier lugar que permitiera la salvación de su alma en pena, pero sintió un enorme deseo que la arrastró a quedarse allí, sin más.

Vaciló por un instante, y se inclinó sobre Inuyasha, cogiéndole de los cabellos que caían sobre su cara, para acercarle más a sí misma.

Ni siquiera pensó, sólo se dejó llevar por sus labios, besándole suavemente.

La electricidad la recorrió intensamente, y detuvo incluso por un momento su respiración, notando que Inuyasha había hecho lo mismo.

Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando en ese momento aquél medio demonio ; tal vez no le estaría gustando para nada aquella muestra de afecto, pero ella le necesitaba, y aunque fuera sólo por una vez, deseaba sentir sus cálidos labios.

Sostenía los suaves cabellos como si le dieran la seguridad de que él no iba a marcharse, e imaginó cuál sería su aspecto si le viera tan sólo con sus largos cabellos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Un escalofrío la despertó de la ensoñación, y se separó de golpe de Inuyasha, dándole la espalda para huir.

Pero los reflejos del youkai fueron agudos, e inmediatamente cogió del brazo a Kagome, tirándola hacia sí mismo.

Cayó sobre él, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón desbocado, e Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera de su lado.

Recostó su cara sobre el hombro de Kagome, escondiendo una media sonrisa, atento a los casi imperceptibles movimientos de la chica, que había quedado casi petrificada, sentada en su regazo.

Exhalaba aire cálido que rozaba la piel de la chiquilla, que empezó a temblar como una hoja, y la abrazó aún con más fuerza, ladeando la cara hasta llevar sus labios hasta el cuello de Kagome, que mordió suavemente, dejando que Kagome emitiera un débil sollozo.

No quiero que te vayas – le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello tenuemente. – Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño... pero, te necesito...

Y siguió besándola suavemente, haciendo que Kagome girase lentamente el cuello hacia él, buscándole.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y, mirándose fijamente por un instante, cedieron a sus sentimientos, besándose larga y tiernamente.

Kagome sollozó, sintiendo que por fín aquella barrera que les había separado se resquebrajaba ; sus lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas, mezclándose con sus besos, dulces y salados a la vez...

Pasó su brazo por el cuello de Inuyasha, perdiendo sus dedos entre el cabello suave y largo del hombre, que la apretaba contra sí con fuerza, y sus labios continuaron danzando, hasta encontrar los rayos del sol que despertaba el nuevo día.


End file.
